Chat for Thought
by celestehalcyon
Summary: Murata reports the situation in Shin Makoku to a certain nation… and maybe even eases a fretful heart. Short drabble with a change in POV at the end


**Chat for Thought**

_Note: This fanfiction of _Kyou Kara Maou _crosses over with a fanfiction of _Axis Powers Hetalia_ having a similar title_. _Although it isn't necessary to read the other fanfiction to understand the events in this _Kyou Kara Maou_ fanfiction, you'll get to see the same events from different perspectives if you read both fanfictions!_

_Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou belongs to Tomo Takabayashi while Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. _

* * *

><p>A man adorned in the traditional kimono came into the large sitting room where a teenager looking no younger than sixteen years of age occupied one side of the low table. He left the shoji doors open for them to view out into the traditional Japanese garden, smiling when he saw a bird perch onto a bonsai tree branch. The sound of the bamboo fountain resounded.<p>

Smiling black eyes shone through round glasses as the teenager told his host, "It's really peaceful here, isn't it, Japan-dono?"

Said host adjusted his kimono as he sat on the other side of the table. "Yes, you're right, Murata-kun."

Murata stifled a snort. He may be in the company of a country's personification, _his _country no less, but they shouldn't be so formal. The teen's glasses reflected off the sunlight as he smiled at the nation. "Please, call me Muraken."

The nation blinked at him for a second before smiling back politely. "Then, simply Japan-san can suffice." The teen nodded. Fair enough.

There was another round of comfortable silence in the room, the sound of bamboo hitting bamboo echoing around them. Murata wondered when was the last time he could relax like this, just sitting around and watching the birds flutter about in the garden. It was nice. But… he knew things would change.

Japan began to pet his little dog as he smiled at the teen. "So what brings you to my house today, Muraken?"

Ah, the big question. Murata leaned forward slightly, thin black brows creasing together, as he stated, "All of the Forbidden Boxes are about to be assembled."

The nation paused in petting the dog to look at Murata with a frown. "And what of the Soushu?"

"They're still contained, but the seals have gotten weak over the centuries. It might have even gained more power since its displacement from Shin Makoku." Black eyes narrowed behind wire-framed glasses. "I don't know how much time we have left before they completely break out of the boxes…"

"So," Japan muttered with a deepened frown, "it might even be possible for them to reach as far as this world…" There was a shadow of sadness in the Japanese nation's eyes, and Murata felt a dull pang of guilt at the sight.

He quickly ignored the feeling and continued, "Have you noticed anything strange about the other nations? How about Switzerland-sama?"

"Switzerland-san isn't showing any particular reactions," Japan replied, cradling his chin in thought. Then, with a shake of his head, he added, "Although it's difficult for me to say, I don't know him well enough to tell for sure. I could ask Liechtenstein-san or Austria-san, but I'd rather not let them on."

"That's fine. The less people in this world who know about the situation, the better."

"Has Rodriguez-sensei notified you on what Bob-san's next move is?"

Murata gave him a wry smile. "I'm afraid not, though I don't want to push the matter when it's to the good sensei. He doesn't know all the details yet, after all."

"I see…"

The teen looked at the nation putting on a pondering face. Japan knew fairly well of Murata and Shibuya's true identities, as well as the existence of the other world, since his people were entrusted with the Daikenja and the Maou's souls. The kind nation had been keeping an eye out for them this whole time. One could even say that he was their guardian.

But… things have already changed.

"Japan-san."

Japan looked up in response and Murata smiled at the nation. "I know it must be hard on you, performing your duties to your citizens and this world, and at the same time, giving aid to the other world whenever you can. Don't think I didn't notice you back in the dolphin show," the teen pointed out with devious eyes. "You were there in the park too, weren't you?"

He saw the nation's shoulders flinch, and the corners of the teen's lips threatened a smirk. Bingo. Japan offered a short bow, muttering, "I apologize if I had intruded on you and Shibuya-kun's personal space."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Murata waved it off with a gesture of his hand. "Although," he continued, and a smirk formed on his face, "you could say it was more of stalking than…"

"Again, I humbly apologize," the Japanese nation bowed again, his cheeks starting to fluster. The look was admittedly cute, though Murata wasn't sure how the nation would react to that.

The smirk softened into a smile as the teen said, "That's alright. You're just worried about us, aren't you?" With a slight sulk, Japan nodded. "I figured as much. It's not really a bad thing and it's understandable, considering it's you. But that also makes you one of the people who should realize that we're no mere children anymore."

At the nation's widening eyes, Murata continued, "You've seen how much Shibuya and I have grown over the years. Between the two of us, Shibuya's changed the most, becoming the great king for his people. Surely, you can see with your own eyes that we can take care of ourselves, both in this world and the other."

The little dog glanced from guest to its master as silence settled in the room. Murata continued to look at the Japanese nation. To be honest, he needed to let that out, not only for his and Shibuya's sake, but also for Japan's own peace of mind. The teen knew the nation had gone through many lengths just to watch over them in this world, but he needn't go so far. Not this time.

When he saw the nation recovering from his shock, the teen winked at him. "We won't forget how you helped us, though. If ever we come out of this mess, Shibuya and I might even get a chance to return the favor."

He knew that the other world was not the only thing at stake here; Shibuya would come to realize this as well. And seeing the smile on the kind nation's face made the Daikenja more determined to come out of all this.

With a soft, kind tone, the nation replied, "I'll be looking forward to it."

~oOoOoOo~

A bird flew across the clear blue sky as America whistled a random tune. He was on his way to Japan's house and, since it was a nice day out, he decided to walk there. He removed his iPhone from his back pocket and reread the text message Japan sent him. Apparently, he was developing this new game and had asked the American to test it out for him. Its title was 'Shin my Coke You no Heebies' …or something. The other nation said it in Japanese and refused to spoil the surprise any further. The American just grinned at himself.

Whatever it was, it sounded really cool!

When the American rounded through the next corner, he was surprised to find a Japanese teenager already standing in front of Japan's house. He looked pretty lanky in that weird uniform, if you asked America. He wondered why he was just standing there. Was he a friend of Japan's? If he was, then why wouldn't he just ring the doorbell or something?

Well, there's only one way to find out. America walked over to the Japanese teen and, in the best Japanese he could pull off, called out, "Hey, kid!"

The teen jerked and looked in his direction, surprised black eyes peering out from underneath the cap he wore. The American beamed. Guess those Japanese lessons with Japan wasn't a waste after all! He stopped short to stand before the Japanese teen and asked, "So you a friend of Kiku's?"

"I, uh... W-What?" the Japanese teen blinked at him.

But America didn't notice any of the other teen's reactions, and instead smiled in delight as he recognized the cap on the other's head. "Hey, is that a baseball cap?" he said, then noticed the rest of the teen's ensemble. "Do you play baseball?"

The teen's small nod was all it took for the American to clasp him by the shoulders and cry out, "Aw man! That's awesome, dude! So you play in a team? Which team is it? Are you the leadoff? Or maybe the seventh?"

"Yes, well, I'm the captain and—"

"Really?" America blinked, looking over the lanky baseball player once more. "You don't look all that tough to me." Oh well, he's been more surprised before. Shrugging the thought away, he continued, "So who's your all-time favorite baseball team? Personally, I think the Yankees are gonna rock this April!"

"B-But the Boston Red Sox stand a chance, too!" the baseball player returned, his tone suddenly firm.

"Y' think so?" the American mused, arching a thin brow. "Well, they sure got their game going too, let me tell ya!"

"I think you're overwhelming the poor boy, Alfred-san."

Both nation and teen looked, and found Japan and another teen, this time wearing wire-framed glasses, looking back at them from the gate. America smiled and raised a hand in greeting. "Kiku! Hey!"

The other teen walked towards the baseball player just as Japan smiled back at the approaching American. "Good afternoon, Alfred-san. I hope my sudden request of you wasn't too much trouble."

"Nah, don't sweat it," America grinned, "It's either testing this cool new game of yours or being stuck in another boring meeting with my boss."

"A-Alfred-san…" America merely trailed off in laughter.

The nations' conversation shortly paused, however, when the teen with glasses waved at Japan and called out, "We'll be on our way then."

Japan waved in return with a small smile. "Take of yourselves now."

America watched in amusement as the glasses-wearing teen practically pushed the baseball player away from Japan's house until they rounded the next corner. His eyes still at the now empty road, the American muttered, "Hey, Japan…?"

"Yes, America-san?"

"Who were those guys just now? They governors' kids or something?"

"…What makes you say that they were from a powerful lineage?"

"Uh…" America scratched his head in thought. Yeah, why _did_ he…? "Um, well," he shrugged helplessly, "I guess… I just have a feeling, that's all." The American turned back to the other nation and saw him staring back with those depthless eyes. "…Japan?"

The Japanese nation merely gave him another one of his small smiles and said, "You will know soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Special notes:<strong>

Leadoff – Nickname in American baseball for the first hitter, he's generally the fastest baserunner in the team whose goal is to reach the next base and score. The first hitter of nine doesn't have to be a power-hitter though.

Seventh – The seventh hitter in the order, he's not as strong as the other power-hitters and has a lower batting average.

America: "...this April!" – According to bizofbaseball(dot)com, the 2011 season of MLB (Major League of Baseball) starts this 1st of April, earlier than the previous seasons.

**A/N:** For the record, Japan's game is called "Shin Makoku no Hibi" or "Great Demon Kingdom Days".


End file.
